Red Blood
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: FOR SUSPENSE DAY./—Di saat malam hari, waktu yang tepat bagi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin melakukan aksinya./sekarang—kau adalah mesin pembunuh. Menghilangkan nyawa tanpa hati."./SasuSaku. Rate M for Bloody Scene. Little Family./


Ketika pembunuhan dimana-mana, dua manusia berbeda gender ini tetap melenggang santai di tengah kegelapan malam—yang konon ada pelaku _mutilasi_ berkeliaran dimana saja. Wajah mereka berdua tetap _stay cool_ di jalanan. Sesekali mata mereka melirik arah berlawanan mencari sesuatu.

Mungkin para penduduk tidak tahu kalau—keduanya ini adalah pelaku pembunuhan berdarah dingin. Dengan keahlian masing-masing memainkan benda tajam berupa pisau yang mampu mengiris lapisan kulit manusia hingga mengucurkan darah berbau karat. Bukan itu saja mereka lihai dalam menyobek kulit itu dengan seni—mengambil organ vital di dalam tubuh manusia, serta melilitkan untaian usus di seluruh tubuh korban.

Mereka mungkin dijuluki _Jack and Jean The Ripper_—yang diambil dari kasus pembunuhan berantai di Inggris. Terlebih lagi, mereka adalah pasangan suami istri—sekarang kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Keduanya kini agak mengurangi intensitas hobi _membunuh_-nya demi calon buah hati mereka yang telah tertanam di rahim sang perempuan, walau terkadang suami melanggar aturan itu karena keinginan tangannya untuk membunuh bahkan sampai memutilasi itu mencapai batas.

Tempat tinggal mereka seperti rumah pada umumnya layaknya orang berkecukupan. Akan tetapi bila lihat di dalamnya-ada satu ruangan dimana keduanya menyimpan alat-alat tajam untuk pembunuhan dan kepala-kepala korban yang diawetkan. Entahlah itu disebut hobi atau telah menjadi kebiasaan.

Namun inilah adalah saat menakutkan bagi keduanya ketika sang perempuan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Karena—pandangan anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan kalau dialah yang akan melebihi orang tua sebagai—

—pembunuh…

* * *

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Red Blood © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**For Suspense Day**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ada pepatah mengatakan_

_Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya_

_._

_._

_._

Kebiasaan anak bernama Akari Uchiha tidak seperti anak seperti umumnya. Dia lebih menyukai memainkan benda pisau mainan dan menghancurkan dengan tertawa puas. Lalu dia sangat suka menonton film adegan pembunuhan yang menggambarkan pelaku memotong-motong dari kepala sampai seluruh tubuh—lalu darah memuncratkan di wajah pelaku itu. Sebernanya sang ibu—Sakura Uchiha khawatir dengan kondisi psikis anak satu-satunya itu, memang salahnya masih mengonsumsi film berbau _gore_ ketika masa kehamilan saat itu.

Pernah kejadian, Akari tanpa sengaja atau memang disengaja—membunuh dua ekor tikus dan menyayatkannya dengan pisau yang tidak sengaja diletakkan di meja yang mudah dijangkau—oleh Akari. Dirinya menunjukkan keahliannya dengan mengiris kulit binatang pengerat itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya dari dalam tubuh hewan tersebut. kemudian isinya di potong membentuk tak beraturan, begitu juga dengan jantungnya di tekan hingga darah menempel di tangan Akari.

Akari tertawa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, sedangkan Sakura ketakutan akan hobi membunuhnya telah turun pada Uchiha junior ini. Dia pernah mencoba untuk menghentikan kebiasaan itu namun berulang kali—Sakura menjauhkan benda itu semakin kuat keinginan Akari untuk menggunakan benda tajam yang ia temukan. Bahkan sampai pensil milik ayahnya digunakan untuk menusuk-nusuk hewan berukuran kecil dan menunjukkan kepada ibunya. Rasa cemas itu kini menyergap ibu muda ini sekarang sampai pola tingkah lakunya disadari oleh suaminya—Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura memandang mata kelam milik suaminya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Anak kita… Anak kita…" dengan suara memelas seakan tersirat ketakutan berlebihan.

"Maksudmu Akari, Sakura? memang dia melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan?"

Mata teduh milik Sakura menilik tajam suaminya. "Lebih membahayakan, Sasuke. Bahkan kau tidak melihat tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini karena kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan—_hobi membunuh _itu," sergahnya.

Otak jenius Sasuke mencerna kata dari maksud kata lebih membahayakan. Sedetik iris kelam Sasuke membulat terkejut—lalu kembali normal. "Yang kau maksud itu dengan ini—" Sasuke menunjukkan bangkai burung dengan sayatan tidak rapi lalu isinya terburai jatuh ke lantai.

Kalau orang normal pada umumnya akan mual melihat bangkai itu, tapi tidak berlaku bagi Sakura yang sudah _sangat_ terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu—bahkan lebih parah dengan korban manusia. Wanita musim semi mengambil bangkai hewan itu dan membungkusnya dengan kain lalu memasukkan ke kantung plastik. Kemudian menyerahkan kepada suaminya dengan tatapan menyuruh untuk menguburnya.

"Kubur ini…" pinta Sakura.

"Buat apa menguburnya, kalau masih ada bangkai hewan berserakan di lantai, Sakura. Bukankah itu perbuatan kau karena aku menahan untuk menahan hobimu _sementara_?" ucap Sasuke mengambil alih kantung itu dan beranjak keluar rumah.

Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. "Itu perbuatan anak kita. Bukan aku, Sasuke!"

"Baik..baik, kalau memang kau menginginkan melanjutkan hobimu itu, ikutlah bersamaku mala mini. Aku mendapatkan buruan terbaru," seringai Sasuke melemparkan pisau yang sengaja ia selipkan di kantung jas kantornya.

Bibir Sakura mengerucutkan sebal. "Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Akari…Akari akan menjadi seperti kita. Aku tidak mau Akari menjadi pendosa sama seperti orang tuanya. perasaanku memburuk mengenai dirinya, Sasuke." Dia menangkap pisau itu dan melemparkannya di udara dan menancap di tanah.

Dengan refleks, Sasuke memeluk tubuh istrinya yang gemetaran dan sesekali mengecup kepala Sakura. Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang merasa ketakutan, akan tetapi bagi Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja melihat tingkah Akari menguliti hewan berkaki empat—tikus dengan teliti, padahal usianya baru tujuh tahun. Segera Sasuke cepat bertindak mengambil pisau itu dari tangan anaknya.

Pria berwajah rupawan ini memang bersikap tenang namun dibalik itu semua—kecemasan dan ketakutannya akan anaknya menjadi seorang pendosa seperti mereka. Ini semua salah mereka telah meracuni buah hati mereka dengan adegan pembunuhan itu di depan mata anaknya walau sebatas film di telivisi. Namun bagaimana lagi kalau—Akari sudah memulai mengikuti hobi orang tuanya yang tidak bagus itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Semakin tahun-tahun telah berlalu, pembunuhan telah meningkat tajam bagaikan roket. Pelaku pembunuhan tidak diketahui identitasnya—persis seperti tahun sebelumnya. Sedikitnya dua manusia menjadi korban kekejian dari pelaku. Lalu motif pembunuhan itu tidak dapat dipastikan karena korbannya itu selalu dimutilasi—lalu seluruh isi badannya tercerai berai di tanah dan darah terciprat di area korban tersebut.

Namun—para polisi menemukan korban yang cukup menggenaskan dengan badan di sayat begitu mengerikan sampai—kepala korban di gantung, bukan itu saja bahkan badan yang sudah dimutilasi tergantung dengan rapinya di dinding. Lebih parahnya lagi kulitnya teriris beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya. Para penduduk semakin ketakutan dan tidak keluar saat malam hari, akan tetapi pembunuhan itu semakin marak saja.

Terlebih lagi kedua pelaku memandang korban dari kejauhan agak terkejut. Karena itu bukan perbuatan mereka berdua. keduanya tidak sekejam itu dalam proses pembunuhan. Sebernanya mereka mencurigai satu orang yang mampu melakukan itu. Tapi segera dia urungkan karena anaknya—yang mereka curigai—telah berubah seutuhnya dengan perjuangan mereka. Namun mereka tidak mengetahui kalau pelaku itu adalah anak mereka—yang melakukan pembunuhan keji itu.

Di saat malam hari, waktu yang tepat bagi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin melakukan aksinya. Dirinya menyelinap di berbagai sudut tempat lalu iris kelamnya bergerak kesana kemari, dan— mendapatkan korban manis yang berkeliaran di tengah malam nan sunyi. Dia mulai mendekati calon korbannya dengan senyuman mautnya hingga—perempuan itu jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Pelaku itu membawa korban itu dengan gendongan _bridal style_ lalu menutup mulut korban dengan bius hingga terlelap. Sesampai di gang sempit tanpa pencahayaan memadai. Sang pelaku melancarkan aksinya dengan melucuti seluruh pakaian korban dan bibir pelaku mencium bahkan menggigit leher korban dengan keras hingga darah mengalir disana. bukan disitu juga—tangan pelaku itu memainkan dada korban dengan remasan yang cukup keras.

Lalu tangannya satu lagi memegang pisau kini menyayat dengan pelan paha mulus perempuan itu hingga darah mengucur dengan derasnya. Bukan disitu saja pisau itu kini menggoreskan ujung tajamnya sampai bagian sensitif perempuan itu. Dengan ahlinya, pelaku itu menguliti lapisan kulit perempuan itu hingga muncul otot yang menyembul keluar dari sana. Tanpa menyiakan waktu, dia mencium bibir perempuan itu dengan ganasnya—sambil melakukan kegiatan itu.

Bibir pelaku kini mengarah pada luka yang ia goreskan di paha perempuan itu dan menjilat darahnya. Kemudian tangan yang menganggur mengambil pisau dibalik kantung celananya dan kini dua pisau telah menantang tubuh korban untuk menjadi korban selanjutnya. Tangan kanan memenggal kepala korban dari tubuhnya—sedangkan tangan kirinya merobek dengan kasar perut korban hingga darah kembali terciprat di wajahnya.

Isi dari perut itu ia lempar dan ususnya dililitkan di tubuh korban lalu—jantungnya ia tekan kuat-kuat sampai darah mengalir dari pembuluh ke tanah. Kemudian paru-paru korban ia potong membentuk kubus dan melemparkan dengan keras di dinding. Lalu wajah korban ia coret dengan pisau yang mengacak-ngacaknya dengan sadis hingga bola mata korban menyembul keluar. Segera pelaku itu membuangnya ke sembarangan arah.

Satu langkah terakhir

Dia memutilasi korban itu menjadi empat bagian—dan dilemparkan ke sembarangan arah hingga suara bedebum cukup keras mematahkan tubuh korban. Bahkan kepala korban itu sampai pecah dan mengeluarkan otak dari dalam tempurung kepalanya. Seringai pelaku itu semakin lebar melihat hasil karyanya melebihi pelaku terdahulu. Lebih sadis dan mengerikan, dirinya mengambil tangan kanan korban dan menggantungkannya di dinding yang kebetulan—ada paku disana. Kemudian dia menjauh dari lokasi kejadian dengan melepaskan kaos oblongnya yang ternodai darah dengan kaos baru—kebetulan dia persiapkan di tasnya.

Lalu dia menyalakan motornya dan kembali ke rumah. Dirinya melirik jam arloji dari lampu jalan, sedikit berdecih—karena jam menunjukkan jam satu pagi. Ternyata kegiatan tadi menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Diapun mengendarainya dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi dan berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Sebelum dia turun dari motornya—sekilas ia melihat sosok semampai dirinya sedang membunuh seseorang. Dia berpikir kalau itu adalah orang lain—namun dari model rambut itu—ahh. Dirinya segera membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan dan masuk. Diriny menyelinp diam-diam masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum orang tuanya mengetahui rahasia sebernanya kalau dia mengikuti jejak orang tuanya sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

_Cklek_

Napas kini memburunya ketika lampu menyala dan dirinya terpaku di tempat. Dia tahu bahkan sangat tahu kalau yang menghidupkan lampu itu adalah tak lain—adalah ibunya. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, dia paham gerak-gerik wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya. Dirinya menghela napas panjang tanpa tahu sikap diam mengundang kecurigaan ibunya untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"…Darimana kau Akari?" Suara datar bahkan nada mencekam membuat bulu roman Akari bergidik.

"Aku tidak dari mana-mana, ibu." Super singkat dan jelas. Khas mirip seperti ayahnya.

Wanita itu tidak percaya dengan ucapan anaknya, dia mendekati Akari dan sedikit mencium aroma bau karat darah dari tubuh anaknya. Sedikit menyeringai, "…kau melakukannya lagi, Akari?"

Ucapan ibunya mau tak mau membuat lidah Akari kelu. Betapa tidak? Tanpa dikatakan secara langsung dari bibirnya, ibunya sudah tahu perbuatan kotor itu yang sudah dilarang keras. Tapi apa bisa dia menghentikan kegiatan itu kalau sejak kecil dia disuguhkan pemandangan ayahnya memegang pisau dan membawa baju berlumuran darah. Tak sampai disitu saja, dia merengek kalau tidak ditayangkan film berbau _gore_. Sebernanya ini salah siapa membuat menjadi pembunuh seperti orang tuanya?.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku melakukannya, ibu? Aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini, karena dengan membunuh—tanganku seolah puas digerakkan," jawab Akari.

"Akari, sudah ibu bilang. Jangan kau tiru perbuatan kami. Memang kami salah telah meracunimu dengan memperlihatkan adegan pembunuhan di telivisi. Kukira kau sudah berubah sejak umur sepuluh tahun, tapi kenapa kau semakin menjadi-jadi, Akari!" sergah wanita itu.

Akari membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sang ibu. Dia menggertak giginya kesal namun ia redam karena tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka pada orang tuanya. Seraya menghembuskan napasnya panjang, dia menatap iris teduh milik ibunya. "Maaf ibu, Akari tak mampu untuk menahannya. Sulit untuk merubah kebiasaan ini. Bahkan ayah saja tidak berhenti—"

"—berhenti membunuh. Kukira tidak bisa jagoanku." Suara datar pria memasuki pintu rumah dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Wanita musim semi memutar bola matanya seolah itu kebiasaan sang suami kalau pulang terlambat. Bukan pulang dari diskotik ataupun bermalam seperti pria-pria kebanyakan. Dirinya mengetahui kalau suaminya habis _memburu_ orang lagi. Kebiasaan suaminya tidak bisa dikurangi bahkan setelah umur Akari sudah tujuh belas tahun.

Sambil bersidekap tangan di dadanya. Wanita itu menatap sangar suaminya yang melepaskan jasnya yang penuh dengan bercak darah dan melemparkan padanya. "Sasuke-_kun_, sudah kubilang kalau kebiasaanmu itu harus bisa dikurangi?"

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa. Tadi aku menemukan korban berserakan tak jauh dari sini lalu menemukan pria mabuk. Kemudian naluriku bergerak untuk membunuhnya," jelas Sasuke melirik anaknya dari samping. "—Akari, Ayah melihatmu tadi sebelum masuk ke rumah."

"B-berarti tadi yang kulihat adalah Ayah," ucap Akari.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau menyadarinya, Akari. Apa yang kau lakukan itu lebih mengerikan dari kami. Kau jauh lebih sadis dari _Jack The Ripper_."

"Sasuke!"

"…tunggu sebentar, Sakura. aku belum selesai berbicara." Iris kelam kembali mengarah pada anak laki-lakinya. "…Akari… sekarang—kau adalah mesin pembunuh. Menghilangkan nyawa tanpa hati."

Akari meninju dinding rumah dan tidak menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Hahaha… memang siapa yang menuruni hobi ini padaku?! Bukankah kalian berdua menekuni hobi ini sampai aku lahir di dunia ? Salah siapa aku melakukan ini?" desisnya sambil tertawa miris.

"Kami tidak mau kau jadi pendosa seperti kami, Akari. Biar kami saja yang kotor dan kau tidak," tutur Sakura.

Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dan berdecih sebal. "Aku sudah menjadi pendosa, ibu. Bahkan dari bayi, aku sudah menjadi psikopat. Hahaha…"

Sasuke memejam matanya lalu mengambil tas yang dipegang anaknya. Kemudian mengeluarkan isinya, alhasil Sasuke mendapati dua pisau tajam serta kaos bernoda darah dan juga selembar kertas. Dirinya membaca surat itu dan mata kelamnya mengarah anaknya.

"..Kau membunuh atas dasar perintah surat ini, Akari?" tanya Sasuke.

Akari menatap malas surat yang dipegang ayahnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku membunuh dengan motif panggilan, ayah. Ada dasar aku membunuh seseorang. Korban yang kubunuh itu adalah pelaku korupsi di kota ini dan—aku dibayar oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai petugas kepolisian," jelasnya.

"Cukup, Akari. Hentikan tangan besimu untuk membunuh orang," pinta Sakura.

Kepala Akari menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ibu. Aku tidak bisa. Selama masih ada yang membutuhkanku, aku tetap melakukannya," ucapnya mantap.

Kedua tangan Sakura bersidekap di dadanya gemetar. Dia merasa bukan ibu yang mencontohkan hal-hal baik. Malah mencontohkan yang lebih buruk—dan sekarang hasilnya, buah hatinya menjadi seorang pembunuh lebih sadis darinya. Sasuke menyadari tingkah istrinya, dia menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat, Sakura. Keinginan membunuh pada Akari sudah mendarah daging di dalam hatinya—"

Sakura menatap sangar kepada kedua orang dicintainya. "Aku bukan orang tua baik yang sudah menurunkan bakat membunuh pada anakku. Dosa kita semakin bertambah… keluarga kita … keluarga pembunuh," lirihnya.

Akari miris mendapati sang ibu frustasi dengan tingkah lakunya. Kemudian dia beranjak darisana dan memeluk tubuh ibunya. "Maafkan Akari, ibu. Akari salah sudah melakukan ini. Akari sekarang seorang pendosa."

"…Bagaimana kalau kita membereskan barang kita dari rumah ini segera. Karena aku akan memimpin perusahaan di Oto," ucap Sasuke menyentakkan Sakura dan Akari yang berpelukan.

"Perusahaan di sini memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kualihkan milik Suigetsu sekarang. Karena kebetulan perusahaan yang kubangun berkembang pesat, maka kita ke Otokagure." Iris kelamnya mengarah pada Akari. "—bawa barang yang diperlukan saja dan hilangkan jejak kau sebagai pembunuh disini. Karena rumah ini akan ditempati Suigetsu." Kemudian Akari menuju kamar dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tahu kita adalah keluarga pembunuh, Sasuke?"

"Dia sudah tahu, Sakura."

Sakura berdecih. "Kenapa kau menyuruh Akari menghapus jejak pembunuh kalau Suigetsu sudah tahu?"

"…Biar tetangga tidak curiga, Sakura. Ayo, bereskan barang kita dan—" memberikan pisau pada Sakura lalu menunjukkan seekor tikus yang sengaja diinjak ekornya oleh Sasuke. Kemudian mengarahkan pada istrinya. "—munculkan kembali bakat membunuhmu, _Jean The Ripper_."

Dengan ragu, Sakura menusuk jantung tikus itu lalu merobek tubuhnya kasar hingga darah terciprat di lantai. Tak sampai disitu saja, mata tikus itu dicongkel secara sadis dan kepalanya diacak hingga tak beraturan. Dan badan hewan pengerat itu dikeluarkan isinya lalu di tekan-tekn kuat tubuh itu hingga remuk.

Sasuke menyeringai kejam. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu melakukan itu, sayang. Sudah tujuh belas tahun."

Tawa sadis menguar di bibir Sakura, dirinya melihat hasil karyanya dan melemparkan ke lamtai. Lalu dia menjinjit kakinya dan mengecup bibir suaminya singkat. "Kau memunculkan lagi bakatku yang sudah kututupi sangat lama. Kau harus menanggung akibatnya, sayang."

"Tidak hari ini, Sakura. Karena ada anak kita yang melihat dari belakang," ucap Sasuke membalikkan tubuh istrinya dan mendapati Akari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalian yang menyuruhku cepat tapi malah kalian yang masih bermesraan di depan anaknya," ucap Akari melempar sebuah gulungan kertas pada ayahnya.

Sasuke menangkap dan membuka gulungan itu, kemudian menyeringai kembali dan dibalas oleh Akari. "Ayah, aku lupa kalau masih ada yang harus aku bereskan disini. Aku tunggu di luar."

"Hn." Lalu Sasuke menarik tubuh istrinya yang kebingungan mendapati suami dan anaknya saling membalas seringai. Sebelum sang istri bertanya, Sasuke mengatakannya duluan. "..kita mendapatkan buruan hari ini, sayang. Keluarkan bakatmu nanti, aku menantikannya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Korban selanjutnya adalah sekelompok pencuri yang beraksi sekitar jam dua malam, dan beruntung Keluarga Uchiha kecil ini datang di waktu yang tepat. Akari menyiapkan dua pisau di balik saku celananya. Sedangkan orang tuanya hanya membutuhkan pisau berukuran agak panjang dan lebar untuk memburu santapannya. Sasuke sebagai pemipin dari aksi ini mulai melancarkan rencananya.

Sekelompok pencuri yang meresahkan warga disini berjumlah empat orang mencoba membuka sebuah rumah berukuran besar. Setelah mendapati, para pencuri itu sibuk membuka pintu. Akari dengan sigap keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu mengeluarkan seringai tajamnya.

Dia menarik salah satu pencuri dan melemparkan ke tanah hingga suara _krak_ dari tubuh pencuri itu. Sontak ketiga pencuri lain menolah dan mendapati temannya meringis kesakitan, akan tetapi mencemooh karena yang dihadapi hanya satu orang. Namun Sasuke dan Sakura berada di belakang ketiga orang itu dan mendorongnya ke tanah.

"Dia tidak sendirian, bodoh!" Sasuke menarik kepala pencuri itu dan sedikit menggoreskan pisau di kulit calon korbannya—sampai darah menetes perlahan-lahan. "—kau pasti tahu dengan pembunuhan yang sedang marak terjadi di kota ini."

Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya lalu mendapati salah satu pencuri itu kabur,akan tetapi langkah pencuri itu di tahan oleh wanita musim semi itu dengan memelintir tangan pencuri—kemudian menusukkan pisau di punggung korbannya dengan kasar.

"Owoo, ibuku. Tidak perlu terburu-buru…" Akari dengan cepat memenggal kepala korban hidup-hidup sampai terlempar ke tanah. Darahpun mengucur deras dari leher korban, tidak sampai begitu saja—tubuh korban itu dibelah menjadi dua dan mengeluarkan isi dari tubuh itu.

Sasuke melihat satu korban yang ketakutan melihat temannya dibunuh secara sadis oleh dia, istri dan anaknya. Dia melancarkan aksinya dengan membelah kepala korban itu hingga otaknya menyembul keluar dan bola mata dicongkel, lalu dilemparkan ke tanah. Tak sampai disitu saja, Sasuke memainkan tubuh korbannya dan memutilasi seluruh tubuh korbannya sampai tak bersisa.

Kemudian iris kelam nan tajam mengarah ke calon korbannya. "…ingat _Jack dan Jean The Ripper_ yang sedang dicari orang. Dan kau harus tahu kalau kami orangnya. Lalu lihat pemuda itu adalah anak kami—yang memiliki bakat lebih mengerikan dari kami," desis Sasuke.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau ada yang melihat kita, ayah?" tanya Akari sedang melilitkan usus lalu memotong jantung dari pembuluh dan menekan hingga hancur.

"Tidak, anakku. Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan saksi disini dan dia—" Sasuke menunjuk calon korban dengan ujung pisaunya."—harus dihabisi segera."

"Lakukan segera, Sasuke. Ini hampir menjelang pagi," ucap Sakura memutilasi tubuh korban dan mengacak wajah korban lalu mencongkel matanya hingga darah mengalir sangat deras. Dirinya menyeringai puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke melancarkan aksinya dengan gerakan lincahnya. Dia menggoreskan pisau di tubuh sampai menusukkannya, lalu dibelahnya secara kasar kemudian isinya dia buang ke sembarangan arah. Bahkan jantung korban ia lempar ke udara hingga organ vital manusia itu hancur berserakan dan—darahnya menciprati wajah istri dan anaknya yang telah selesai melakukan aksinya.

Baik Sakura dan Akira membantu proses itu dengan membelah seluruh tubuh korban. Bahkan Akari menguliti kulit korban hingga otot merah terlihat kemudian—dipotong hingga tak berbentuk. Sedangkan Sakura menggoreskan dengan seni menggambarnya di tangan pelaku pencuri itu.

Setelah selesai aksinya, keluarga kecil itu meninggalkan korban berserakan disana dengan kondisi menggenaskan. Lalu mereka dengan cepat naik mobil dan melajukan kendaraan itu dengan agak kencang. Sasuke sebagai pengemudi—menyeringai. Karena sudah lama tidak melakukan aksi itu bersama-sama, bahkan sekarang bersama dengan anaknya.

"Akari."

"Ya, ayah."

"Sampai di Oto. Kau harus menyembunyikan aksimu itu dan jika ingin melakukannya bilang pada ayah," perintah Sasuke.

"_Of Course_, ayah. Hm—, ayah…"

Sasuke melihat anaknya dari kaca mobilnya. "Ada apa Akari?"

"Ayah, kenapa hanya menyebutkan _Jack and Jean The Ripper_ saja tadi?" gerutu Akari sambil menyilangkan kedua yangannya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya kemudian menggantikan suaminya menjawab. "… ayahmu terlalu senang tadi, Akari. Maka dia lupa."

".._Ripper Family…Jack, Jean and John The Ripper_…" gumam Sasuke.

Akari mengacungkan jarinya ke depan. "_Yeaah_, itu lebih bagus."

Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa kecil lalu pria beranak satu itu menyunggingkan senyuman msiteriusnya. "…Disana sepertinya banyak membutuhkanmu, Akari."

"Sepertinya menarik…"

Merekapun telah menjauh dari kota Sunakagure dan menuju Otokagure. Mereka kesana bukan tanpa tujuan—melainkan…

—_mencari korban lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Siapapun yang menjadi korban_

_Ingatlah nama kami di neraka_

_Sebagai malaikat mautmu di dunia_

_._

_._

_._

_*The End*_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

_Hiyaaaa….pada akhirnya fic suspense keduaku selesai. Pembuatan fic ini memakan waktu tiga hari #siapa yang nanya. Maaf kalau kurang sadis atau semacamnya karena aku dililit Ujian Semester #woy belajar. Karena kesukaanku menyiksa orang dalam cerita dan dijuluki Sado #abaikan._

_Doakan aku dalam Ujian Semester kuliah ini, bye._

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 12 Juni 2013 **_


End file.
